


Night at the Museum: The New Museum

by putyourpantson



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: A new Museum opens, Love Confessions, Multi, cute!, it's complicated - Freeform, well not rlly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putyourpantson/pseuds/putyourpantson
Summary: It had been four years since the Ahk’s tablet had been sent to London, and four years since Larry stopped working at The Natural History Museum.So it was a huge surprise when Larry opened his inbox and found an email regarding the ‘new’ museum opening in New York, who wanted to hire him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter today, lmao

It had been four years since the Ahk’s tablet had been sent to London, and four years since Larry stopped working at The Natural History Museum. Tilly had been working at the museum for a year herself.

So it was a huge surprise when Larry opened his inbox and found an email regarding the ‘new’ museum opening in New York, which they were planning to be the biggest museum ever. The museum was, in fact, just the old one that went under reconstruction a few months ago, combined with a few exhibits from the London museum and the SmithSonian.

The email, however, to his confusion, wasn’t purely about that.

No, the email was asking Larry to come back onto the staff as one of the new Night Guards, to work alongside Tilly. He would be able to teach classes coming through during the last few hours part-time as well, if he so desired.

Larry hesitated before sending a completely simple email back;

_ When do I start? _


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tilly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short bc someone (@GamerGoddess) told me that it was marked complete, and that isn't true, so yeah. Ty!!

_ One Week Later… _

Larry entered the museum, only to almost be crushed by Tilly hugging him.

“Hey, Larry! Long time, no see!” she said, laughing.

“Hey Tilly,” he said, smiling a bit as he looked over the grand entrance of the giant museum. It had certainly been heavily remodeled.

“Everyone’s pumped to meet you-well, er, see you again,” Tilly said, smiling. "Depends on person to person."

Larry nodded, grinning, and was almost run over by Rexy, who wagged his tail and jumped around, shaking the building. 

“Hey, Rexy,” Larry said, smiling even harder. Tilly tossed a bone for Rexy to go chase so that she could continue talking to him.

“The night shows are going to start in another week, but for now, we just have to make sure they don’t die, or kill each other. Or...something worse, I guess?” she shrugged. “Anyways, let me show you the first room!” And off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's first night back! Pt. 2!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I am in writer's block so sorry it isn't all that good but I'm trying to get to the good shit

Tilly dragged Larry to the first room she could find: the diorama room. Larry was, of course, instantly greeted by a shout.

“HEY, GIGANTOR!” It was, of course, Jeddiah Smith. He was waving his hat like mad, his other arm slung across Octavius’ shoulders. Odd. Oh well. “HEY HOWDY-DOO, WELCOME BACK!”

“Hey, Jed,” Larry said, grinning. “How are you?”

“Jeddiah and I are doing well, thank you, Larry.” Oct answered, smiling curtly. 

Larry spent ten more minutes being greeted by various tiny people, while meeting the new diorama people; the Greek gods. 

Zeus was an old-looking man, who ordered everyone else around. He had been pretty easy to subdue however, and understood the odd position he was in. 

“I can only accept the inevitable,” he said sharply. “Though I want to stab myself in the throat, I must accept it.”

“Please don’t stab yourself,” Larry said to him. Tilly muttered a  _ ‘please do,’ _ before they moved on.

In the next hallway, a few exhibits had gotten up and about to meet Larry. The first one was Amelia, who immediately smiled and saluted him. Ahk was next, and he patted Larry’s shoulder. Attila hugged him ferociously, while Teddy stood next to Wea, his arm around her and beaming. And then Laaa came running down the hall.

“DADAA!!” he screamed, running full-force.

“Wait, please, no-” Larry was smushed to the floor and sighed and Laaa hugged him. “Tilly, could you-”

Tilly wasted no time in immediately shouting. “Laaa!!!” to which Laaa turned to her and she got squished instead.

Not bad for a first night back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might rewrite l8

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! This is my first fic I've ever written for NatM!


End file.
